dndeeglefandomcom-20200213-history
Xaario
Xaario is a quarter elf Bard lol Backstory: Xaario has a secret. Xaario Benefacto was not born Xaario Benefacto. Xaario Benefacto was born Melvin Schneider, to a half-elf tailor and his human waifu. From a young age Melvin knew he had double motives from wrestling with other boys. One time he managed to get a little too physical with Otto, the town boy, and was whisked away by his parents to electric gay conversion therapy. The experience left Melvin deeply unsettled. He could no longer imagine long frolics with town boys without flinching in fear. He was followed by memories of the electrocutions as he settled into a life of mediocrity, learning the ropes of tailoring. Years into the craft, Melvin met was tasked with creating a business suit for an independent and strong elven woman. Upon meeting her he realized that sexuality may perhaps be differentiated by racial preference; that is, while he may have been persuaded to males among the humans he had been surrounded with his entire life, for elven folk he found himself fancying females. He could not be Melvin. At least not to her. She was too perfect for a Melvin. And it was then that Xaario was born. The she-elf introduced herself as Hillary, and interested by his "exotic" quarter-elf ethnicity, the two hit it off. It was not a mere four years later that their 5/8 elf daughter was born, named "Alex", so to be ambiguous enough that the child could later choose its gender expression. While Hillary was off in her high power career managing investments, Xaario was a proud stay-at-home father who took care of Alex. During bedtime lullabies and generally throughout the day, Xaario realized he was gifted with an excellent voice. He began to sing more and more complicated melodies for his daughter, who grew a special appreciation for her father's voice with age. Eventually, Xaario realized he could not be constrained to the area he had lived his entire life. The city was rife with crimes, drugs, had nothing to do or good food to eat, and - most importantly - had incredibly little in the way of career advancement or any semblance of opportunity. Xaario yearned to live in a place that wasn't a complete piece of fucking shit, and spoke with Hillary about this. Hillary was furious, how dare he leave their boring life in Faehio and go to Baldur's Gate. After a short and stressful period of time, the two split. Xaario moved to Baldur's Gate, and Hillary began dating a female coworker. Alex was given custody to Hillary, not because Hillary was the mom, but because Xaario elected to concede guardianship rights. Xaario was in the big time now. He was no longer the only singing talent in town. He quickly began practicing and rising through the ranks of the various taverns and theatres around the city. He was known for his unique, operatic voice. Xaario practiced, performed, and played the game for many years. He was in the know and employ of many nobles around Baldur's Gate. He became so famous at one point, that people began to recognize him over the lesser lords whom he was under the employ. Eventually he was given an audition to become the Queen's own singer. Giddy with anxiety and tasting the opportunity in the air, Xaario began to practice, and Xaario began to scout out the competition. After attending several shows, Xaario came to the cold, hard conclusion that he would struggle immensely to beat the competition. To remedy this, he sought out an Uthgardt Witch Doctor belonging to a barbarian tribe in a nearby forest. The Witch Doctor promised to enhance his voice... for a cost. Without hesitation Xaario accepted. Over the next few weeks he made more and more trips to the Witch Doctor, who put him on a strenuous regimen of throat steroids and barbarian singing exercises. He eventually returned back to Baldur's Gate, with a voice that could please a fire giant. Incorporating the barbarian elements into his own operatic style, he smashed the competition. At the conclusion of the competition the queen asked, "What is your family name, Xaario?" He stood for but a moment before shouting, "Benefacto!" to cheers from the audience. In a commanding, strong, and booming voice, the queen announced, "Xaario Benefacto shall be the new Royal Singer!" Xaario was in a haze for days after, as celebrations lasted from the mornings into the late evenings, as visiting emissaries and royalty from foreign lands wanted to hear his unique vocal stylings. Years later, on a brisk night in Tarsakh, a messenger arrived to Xaario's bed chambers. Xaario looked up from freshly written music with annoyance, but his face turned into a mask of worry as he gazed upon the intruder. Out of breath and with a flushed face, the messenger gasped, "Y-you are needed in the palantir room." Hurriedly, Xaario made his way to Room of the Palantir, a large, angular room centered around a levitating ball. As Xaario approached the ball he saw an image of Hillary floating murkily inside the depths of the palantir. "Our daughter has gone missing." Xaario's mind went blank. What? Could she be on a journey of self-exploration that is perfectly health and normal for young adults? Maybe she had become an activist for one of a multitude of noble pursuits. He felt his fingers go numb as he reeled out into the cold of the night. Surrounded by concerned onlookers attempting to calm him with words he could not hear. He realized he had paid the price for his vocal success from the reserves of his kin. He pressed through the masses back to his quarters. After he came to his senses, he realized he owed his daughter her safety. He quickly packed his bags and left the castle, muttering, "le Reddit armie is on the way".